


A Convenient Way To Get What You Want

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [29]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Ownership, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Frank had dreams. When he was 15 he wanted to be a doctor. At 18 he wanted to join a band. At 21 he wanted to travel the world. At 25 he wanted to move to Florida. So with all that, why at 30 was he the assistant manager of a shitty convenient store and still in his home state. Frank had dreams, but they all burst into flames.





	1. Blackmail 101 Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know, I know I am supposed to be updating **Omega Re-Imagined** , but I just got inspired to write this one and it kind of reminded me of Frank in [**Inkou Kyoushi (Model Lessons)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8372092/chapters/19178704) so it promoted me to create a new series featuring Older!Frank. [**Mr. Electrician**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/324809) too, but Frank is a nice guy in it so i don't think it matches. Either Way, you guys can check out those fics too if you like! ^-^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

Frank had dreams. When he was 15 he wanted to be a doctor. At 18 he wanted to join a band. At 21 he wanted to travel the world. At 25 he wanted to move to Florida. So with all that, why at 30 was he the assistant manager of a shitty convenient store and still in his home state. Frank had dreams, but they all burst into flames.

”Good afternoon Mr. Iero.”

”Good afternoon Michael.”

”Afternoon.”

”Good afternoon Gerard.”

Frank watched Michael and Gerard come in for their shift. The Way brothers had been working here for a year now. Michael had just turned 16 and Gerard was going on 19. They were both in high school. Frank liked Michael. He was shy, but sweet and a hard worker. His brother was quite the opposite. He was sullen and often moody. He took too many smoke breaks for a kid his age and was always doodling at the register. The funny thing was Michael idolized him. Apparently Gerard was an artist of some kind and Michael was prone to keep all the doodles that Gerard did. Frank could see that Gerard hung the moon in Michael’s opinion.

”Come on Gee, let’s go get changed.”

”I’m coming Mikes, slow down, I had P.E. today.”

”Gee, you should stop smoking you know.”

”Yeah yeah yeah.”

The two boys disappeared into the employee lounge.

”Hey Frank.”

”Yes Mr. Toro.”

”Since the Ways are here, I am going to get going. I am sure the three of you will be fine to close the shop. Remember that Michael needs to be off the clock by no later than nine.”

”Yes Sir.”

”Keep this up Iero and when I open another store, you will become manager of this one.”

”Yes Sir, thank you Sir.”

Frank watched his boss leave. When his car was out of the parking lot, he took a deep breath.

”Pretentious asshole.”

”Talking to yourself again old man?”

Frank looked up and saw Gerard in the stores signature red button down shirt with the Toro Mart logo on the breast.

”No and don’t call me old. I’m only like ten years older than you.”

”Yeah and you work here like me, but unlike me, you will still be here in another ten years while I will be a famous artist living in New York City.”

”I take that back. You’re the pretentious asshole.”

Gerard smirked.

”Gee be nice.”

Michael walked in with his uniform shirt on.

”Michael will you please start new pots of coffee while Gerard mans the register. I’m going to do some paper work for Mr. Toro.”

”Translation, he’s gonna go sit on his fat ass in the office, eat junk food and watch porn.”

”Gerard!”

Frank said nothing and went through the back doors. He walked down the hall and into the office.

”Little shit. Thinks he can talk to me like that. I’ll get him, one day I will get him good.”

Unfortunately Gerard was half right. Frank did have a stash of snacks back here that he ate while watching the computer, but it wasn’t porn he was watching. Frank sat down at the desk, but instead of turning to the store computer, he opened his personal lap top. Once powered up, he clicked on a file that said Mini Cam. Instantly the locker room came up. He rewound the video and then watched as Gerard and Michael slipped out of their school uniform. Michael wore a white undershirt under his showing his innocence, but Gerard wore nothing and Frank drooled over his pale skin. He was pretty sure that Gerard’s chest had never seen the sun even in summer time. It was like the boy was made of ivory. He had dusty pink nipples that were hard cause Frank kept it slightly colder in the locker room. He couldn’t see the color of Michael’s, but they were pressing against the fabric of his undershirt and it made Frank groan as he palmed himself under the desk. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he saw that once again Gerard was making Michael laugh and that made Gerard smile one of those rare real smiles. Not the one he gave the customers either and of course not the one he rarely gave Frank when he was in a good mood. He zoomed in on just Gerard and licked his lips. What he wouldn’t give to taste this skin and then taste Michael and compare them.

*knock knock knock*

”Mr. Iero?”

Frank quickly closed the lap top.

”Yes Michael?”

Michael came in shyly and closed the door.

”Um, I was wondering if I could take my break early?”

”of course, but why?”

”Well Gerard and I left our wallets home and we have no money so I figured to run home and…”

”Don’t be silly Michael, we have the discount lunch sets that we throw out at the end of the night, you can each have one.”

”Oh wow, thank you Mr. Iero!”

”You’re welcome.”

Michael smiled and then left the room. Frank felt really good that he earned that smile.

”Hey old man, we got a line.”

Gerard opened the door and then slammed it again. Frank got up and headed out the office to help cursing the boy as he went.

*

*

*

”Ugh, glad this day is over.”

”We were busy huh?”

”Yeah and that fat ass didn’t even help us.”

”Gee, that’s not fair. We got a shipment in and he had to go put it in the computer.”

”I don’t think it takes that fucking long.”

”Geeze Gee, lighten up on him will you?”

”Let’s just go Mikes, I can’t wait to get home and eat.”

”Yeah, we had to work through our break.”

Gerard and Mikey started their walk home. They were half way there when Gerard stopped.

”Shit.”

”What?”

”I left our food in my locker.”

”Oh, the one Mr. Iero gave us for free?”

”Yeah, and I am off on tomorrow so it’s gonna smell. You keep going Mikes, I’ll catch up.”

”Okay Gee.”

Mikey kept walking to their home and Gerard ran back to the store.

*

*

*

”Ah, here it is.”

”What are you doing back here?”

Gerard looked up and saw Frank.

”None of your business.”

”Oh? It’s not my business when you are stealing?”

”Stealing? This is the food that you gave Mikey and I for free!”

”Oh really? You should check that again.”

Frank watched as the boy checked the bag. He noticed that Gerard had left his uniform at work and he used his key to open the locker. Frank was at the point of no shame. He picked up the garment intending to inhale the boy’s scent and maybe jack off to it while watching him change on the lap top when he noticed the food. It gave him an idea. A way to blackmail the boy. He switched out the meals he gave them for brand new ones and then called his boss. Just as the boy opened his locker and Frank confronted him, Mr. Toro showed up.

”What’s going on here?”

*

*

*

_”Well Mr. Iero says it was the first time, so I will let it slide, but I am disappointed in you Gerard.”_

Gerard let those words go over and over in his head as he waited for Frank to return from talking to Mr. Toro. He was so confused about everything. Then the door opened and Frank came back in. He had a smug look on his face.

”What are you so happy about old man?”

Frank sat down in his chair at the desk.

”You know…Mr. Toro may have let this slide and not called the police or fired you, but I wonder what your parents would say or even the school if they knew of you extracurricular activities?”

”W-W-What? You can’t!”

”And what of your little brother? He looks up to you so much.”

”No! No Mikey can’t know!”

”Oh, before you claimed you were innocent and now you are begging me to keep secrets for you?”

”I didn’t do it!”

”So maybe it was Michael, perhaps I should talk to him instead?”

”No! No, leave him alone! I’ll do anything!”

Frank raised an eyebrow and internally crowed.

”Anything?”

”Yes, anything, please just leave Mikey out of this.”

”Take off your shirt.”

”What?”

”You heard me, you said anything and I said take off your shirt.”

”You can’t do that!”

”Sure I can. You have a secret, I can expose it. That’s blackmail 101 honey.”

Gerard made a face, but slowly raised his hands and unbuttoned his shirt. Frank licked his lips as the skin he had watched countless nights was revealed to him. Gerard stood there turning red as Frank raked his eyes up and down the boy’s exposed chest.

”Take it off.”

Gerard started to protest, but then let it slip off his shoulders and hit the floor.

”There are you happy now.”

”I am pleased yes, now come here.”

Gerard walked over and Frank grabbed at his belt.

”W-W-What are you doing?”

”I want to see more.”

”No! No you can’t, I…”

Frank stood up and crowded Gerard against the desk pushing the lap top to the side.

”Look, you said anything and the anything I want is you, so you are going to be a good little boy and do exactly what I say.”

Gerard grumbled and Frank grabbed his face.

”What was that?”

”Yes Sir.”

”That’s better, now as punishment, I want you on your knees.”

Gerard looked like he was going to protest, but instead he just slid to his knees. Frank undid his own pants and pulled his cock out.

”You know what to do.”

Gerard looked up with pleading eyes, but took Frank’s cock in his hand and opening his mouth slid it past his lips. Frank let the boy experiment how to handle it, but soon he grew impatient and gripping his hair began to fuck his mouth. Gerard’s eyes were watering and he put his hands on Frank’s thighs to try and push him away, but Frank was stronger. In fact he punished the boy by shoving his cock deep into his throat and holding it there. He could hear the boy gagging.

”Swallow and breathe through your nose.”

He felt Gerard’s throat muscles contract and he groaned at it. He started to fuck him mouth again as Gerard continued to fight him. Soon he was close to cumming, but he didn’t want it to end here. He grabbed the boy’s hair hard and pulled him off. Gerard was choking and drooling. He picked him up by his hair and spinning him pushed him down on the desk.

”What are you…”

Gerard’s voice was hoarse, but he cried out as Frank tore his pants down.

”No no, please no!”

”Quiet or I’ll gag you!”

Gerard whimpered, but said nothing else. Frank pushed his pants down more and out of the way. He then reached into the draw and pulled out the lube he used to jack off. He pulled Gerard’s underwear down and out of the way.

”P-Please…”

Gerard continued to whimper protests quietly as Frank poured the lube on his fingers and pressed them against his opening.

”It will be better if you relax honey.”

Frank could feel the tension in the boy’s body, but when you are basically about to get raped, he figured it was normal. Hopefully once they get into it, he will get into it too. Frank knew he wasn’t a bad guy and he was going to make it good for the boy, but there was no other way this would ever happen and Frank was a realist so he knew it. He started to press his finger into the boy’s ass as he leaned over and peppered kisses over his smooth skin. He moved up and whispered in his ear.

”Doing so good honey, such a good boy for me. Soon it will start to feel good and then you will be begging for more.”

Frank pressed his face into Gerard’s neck and sucked on the skin there. He felt Gerard open up a bit for him so the next stroke out, he added another lubed finger. Not surprisingly Gerard tensed again. Frank saw tears falling from the boy’s eyes. He leaned forward and kissed them away.

”Don’t cry. You will see, this is going to be a wonderful experience that we are going to share together.”

”P-Please, I don’t w-want this. I’ve n-never…”

”You’re first time huh? Well I will be extra gentle then.”

Frank started to move his fingers around searching for the boy’s prostate. He knew once he found it cause Gerard let out a long moan that startled him.

”That’s it honey, feels good doesn’t it? That’s your prostate and when I press on it like this…”

”Fuck.”

”Yeah, and just wait till my hard cock is pressed against it making you beg for more.”

While Frank talked to the boy he slipped in a third finger and started to stretch him out. He still made sure to touch his prostate, but only grazing it, teasing him. Once he pumped him a few times like that Frank decided he was ready. He pulled his fingers out listening to Gerard whimper for a different reason. He then slicked up his own cock and started to push in. Immediately he felt Gerard tensing up again. He stroked the boy’s hips as he pressed forward murmuring praise to him for being so good. When he was halfway in he could hear the boy crying. He pulled out and turned him around.

”Let’s try something else.”

Frank sat in his chair and held his cock up.

”Come sit on me.”

Gerard gingerly walked over and moved his legs over Frank’s. He then stood up a little and Frank positioned his cock at his entrance again. He added more lube and then Gerard slowly sunk down on it, tears still streaming down his face. From this position though Frank was able to kiss them away and hold the boy as he shuddered at Frank’s girth which was considerable. Soon though the boy bottomed out and Frank let him sit there as long as he wanted. He continued to cry and Frank held him and rubbed his back soothingly as he licked up his tears.

”Just relax and move when you want to.”

Gerard whimpered and just laid his head on Frank’s shoulder. Frank waited and after a bit, he started to feel the boy fidget. This was a good sign. It started to small circles and movements with is hips and then an experimental hip thrust that cause a gasp. Frank smiled into the boy’s hair. This was much better than before. He felt less like a monster rapist now and more like it was mutual want. Gerard started to move a little more now.

”That’s it honey, just like that.”

Gerard lifted his head up and looked at Frank. Frank reached up and wiped away the last of his tears. He then placed his hands on the boy’s hips and moved his own body upward a bit thrusting into him. Gerard gasped and pressed back. Frank gave him a smiled and did it again. Soon they had a slow thrusting going back and forth. Frank started to angle himself trying to find Gerard’s prostate again.

”Oh, oh fuck, please, do that again!”

Frank smiled.

”Sure honey, wrap those beautiful legs around me and I will make you see stars.”

Gerard obeyed and Frank stood up. He laid Gerard down on the desk and then began to fuck him aiming for that spot. Gerard arched his back and moaned as he thrusted back meeting each one of Frank’s. This was going better than Frank had anticipated.

”More, fuck more, harder, faster!”

Frank pinned the boy to the desk and started to piston his hips. He may have had the weight over the boy, but he was still fit. Soon he had the boy howling and clawing at his chest. He looked down at his cock which was swollen and glistening leaking precum down the shaft.

”Gonna cum for me honey? Gonna cum just from my cock inside you?”

”Oh God, oh yes, fuck Frankie!”

Hearing Gerard say his name like that made Frank stutter as the boy started to cum and clenched tightly around shaft. He felt his own orgasm welling up and he fought to keep it back, but one last arch of the boy’s body and Frank was filling him up with his hot cum as Gerard’s cum continued to spurt out of his body. Finally the boy was spent and fell back against the desk panting heavily. Frank held himself up so he didn’t crush him. He pulled out slowly and went to grab a roll of paper towels. Gerard didn’t even try to move. He cleaned himself up first and closed his pants up. Then he moved over and started to carefully clean the boy up. He then pulled the naked boy into his lap.

”I took your virginity so that makes you mine, you know that right?”

Gerard looked at Frank lazily still washed over from his intense orgasm. Frank was assuming that was the boy’s first not from his own hands.

”Yes Sir.”

”You will let me fuck you and anything else I want to do to your body from now on is that clear?”

”Yes Sir.”

”Good boy, now run along home to your brother and I will see you tomorrow.”

He watched Gerard slide out of his lap and get dressed. He walked Gerard to the door and let him out into the night. Then he returned to the office where he watched the video and got off again.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was enough to break Mikey. He ran over and dropped to his knees in front of Frank.
> 
> ”No no, please, don’t do that! She will be so angry at me and Mr. Toro will take away my job and then I can’t work with Gee!”
> 
> ”Well we need to have some form of punishment cause I can’t just let this slide.”
> 
> ”Punishment? Like a spanking?”
> 
> Frank’s cock twitched. Was the boy really offering that? This was getting too easy.
> 
> ”That could be a punishment yes, but you have to be willing to take it in full.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I changed the ending of this chapter cause...well I'm the Queen of Tease after all. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Frank was at home watching his videos of Gerard and him together in the store. They fucked in the office, locker room, even in the cooler once while Gerard was stocking and Mikey was at the register. Frank felt kind of kinky that if someone opened up the right door, they would see them. It was a thrill that Frank got off to later on with the video. What he didn’t expect though was to see a video that he didn’t record. After the incident with Gerard and the “stolen” food, Mr. Toro installed cameras in the store. Frank knew where the cameras were and how to bypass them and loop the footage, but what he saw on the screen before him made him smile. The younger Way had gone into the office when Frank stepped out and found a video of him and Gerard. That isn’t what Frank was shocked about. It was that Michael started to masturbate to it.

”I can use this for sure.”

Frank made sure to make a copy of the video and hold it for when he needed it.

*

*

*

”So how *grunt* long are you gonna be gone?”

”Two *pant pant* weeks. Oh fuck, yes, please harder!”

Frank had Gerard bent over the desk and was fucking him. He had one leg high up so that he could penetrate deep into the boy. Gerard was sweating and panting, begging Frank and Frank loved it.

”That’s a long *groan* time.”

”What are you gonna, shit right there, do?”

”Well I have the videos of us to jerk off to.”

”Good cause I don’t want you, FUCK-k-king anyone else.”

”Yeah, like, shit close, who?”

”I see the way you, oh God, look at Mikey you perverted bastard.”

”bet he doesn’t even know what sex, ah ah, is yet.”

”Oh he knows more, yes yes, than you thiiiiink!”

Gerard started cumming against the desk into his fist and the tightness wrapped around Frank’s cock and made him spill inside the boy. He laid over on his back for a moment before he got up and pulled out. He grabbed a paper towel roll and wiped his cock off and cleaned up Gerard. He pulled his pants closed and zippered them. Gerard had to fully get dressed.

”How come you never take any clothing off when we fuck?”

”Cause I’m the manager and someone could need me. I don’t want to explain why I have to get dressed first.”

”I guess that makes sense.”

Just as Gerard was buttoning up his uniform, Mikey walked in the office.

”Hey Gee, are you done in…oh.”

”Yeah Mikes, I’m coming.”

”You already did.”

Frank mumbled under his breath with a snicker.

”Excuse me Mr. Iero, What did you say?”

”Oh nothing, well if you will excuse me. Gerard thank you, you can go back to register. Michael, please go stock the shelves in the heath aisle.”

”Whatever, come on Mikey.”

Mikey looked at Frank with a strange stare and then left. Frank knew when Gerard was gone, he would strike.

*

*

*

”I’m gonna miss you Gee.”

”It’s only two weeks Mikey, I’ll be back after testing is over.”

”I know, but I hate that you had to go grandma’s cause she lives closer to the college.”

”It’s just easier to get to the class on time for the exams than to come from home.”

Mikey sighed.

”Work is going to be boring without you.”

”Yeah, just you and Iero.”

They were silent for a moment as they walked home.

”Hey Mikes?”

”Yeah Gee?”

”Just be careful.”

”Careful of what?”

Gerard didn’t answer. He just hugged Mikey as they continued their walk.

_***Time Stamp: Three Days Later***_

”Afternoon Michael.”

”Mr. Iero.”

”We have a lot to get done today. I need you to stock out and price some new products while I go and log them into the POS.”

”Sure.”

Frank watched the boy walk by him to the lounge and the locker area. It had been three days since he had gotten laid by the older Way and he was itching for it. He still hadn’t figured out how to approach the younger one yet though. He couldn’t accost him the same way he did Gerard, but he was getting frustrated now. As soon as Michael appeared Frank disappeared into the office. He made sure the boy was well into his job before he opened his lap top and pulled out his cock as he searched for one of the videos of him and Gerard to jerk off to.

*

*

*

Mikey was just about done with the new products despite the customers coming in. He was on the last box when he looked at the time and realized that Frank had been gone for almost two hours. He knows it doesn’t take that long to log prices. Mikey puts down the can he was holding and heads to the back to find out what is taking so long.

* * *

”Harder, fuck me harder!”

”Oh yeah, that’s it baby, beg for me.”

Frank was tilted back in his office chair with his hand on his cock as he watched himself fuck Gerard in the chair he was sitting in now. He was close so fucking close. He zoomed in on Gerard’s face and the noises he was making.

”Mr. Iero, are you done…”

The office door opened and Frank froze. There was Mikey standing in the doorway staring at him mouth a gape as Gerard on the screen came. His face full of ecstasy. Frank would have cum too, but…

”I knew it! I knew something was going on!”

Mikey slammed the door after storming in. He pointed to the screen.

”You raped my brother! I’m telling our mom and the police!”

At first Frank was in shock and slightly nervous, but then he remembered that he was older than this boy here and he knew a trick or two.

”I don’t know what you are talking about Michael and how dare you just come into my office without knocking. Is there anyone watching the floor now? Do you know that someone could come in and steal from us or worse, rob us?”

Frank could see that the boy was taken back. He had figured that Frank would be cowering from his accusation.

”W-What? No, none of that matters! What did you do to my brother?”

”Your brother and I are in a mutual and sexual relationship if you must know.”

”No! No Gee would never sleep with you!”

Frank smirked.

”Well no, we really don’t sleep…”

He pressed the button on his lap top and brought up another video. This time Gerard was sucking Frank’s cock on his knees.

”…he’s a little too noisy for that.”

Mikey’s eyes went wide as Frank turned up the volume.

”You like that Frankie?”

”Yeah baby, you look so good on your knees.”

”I look even better with your cock in my mouth.”

”Show me baby.”

Mikey looked away as the Gerard on the screen took Frank’s cock in his mouth moaning in pleasure. The very same cock that Frank still had his hand on.

”Can you put that thing away.”

”No.”

Mikey looked at Frank shocked.

”You are in my office and I can do what I want in here.”

”But we are at work!”

”Yes and right now, you are not listening to me, your manager. I think we need to have a long talk…Mr. Way.”

Frank put himself away and walked past a stunned Mikey. He walked out to the store and placed the be back sign on the door setting it for an hour. He locked the door and then returned. Mikey was in the same place, but he was watching the video and squirming. Frank stepped up behind him.

”Like what you see?”

Mikey jumped.

”No! No it’s disgusting!”

”Really now? That’s not what I saw.”

Mikey put his hands on his hips trying to be intimidating, but all Frank saw was how defined they were and how much he wanted to taste them.

”Mr. Iero, I don’t know what you think you are doing, but I do not watch stuff like this nor have I ever and…”

Frank sat back in his chair and pulled up another video that made Mikey gasp.

”Oh no? So this isn’t you rubbing your crotch as you watched in my office, without my permission I might add, a video of your brother and I on my lap top, which is private property I will remind you, during work hours, meaning you were wasting company time.”

Mikey was speechless.

”You can’t deny the proof Mr. Way. I am afraid that actions need to be taken against you for your insubordination.”

”But I didn’t do anything wrong!”

”I would say that practically humping my desk is a pretty serious offense.”

”But I…”

Frank could see he was wearing the boy down. Time to go in for the kill.

”And I will have to call Mr. Toro and he will probably inform your mother and…”

That was enough to break Mikey. He ran over and dropped to his knees in front of Frank.

”No no, please, don’t do that! She will be so angry at me and Mr. Toro will take away my job and then I can’t work with Gee!”

”Well we need to have some form of punishment cause I can’t just let this slide.”

”Punishment? Like a spanking?”

Frank’s cock twitched. Was the boy really offering that? This was getting too easy.

”That could be a punishment yes, but you have to be willing to take it in full.”

”I…I can do that, but you got to promise if I do that you won’t tell Mr. Toro…or my mom.”

”I can agree to that. Now you are a little old to go over my knee so…”

Frank got up off the chair.

”Lean into the chair with your elbows.”

Mikey whimpered, but obeyed. Frank moved behind the boy licking his lips. He got on his knees and reached around to Mikey’s front.

”Hey! What are you…”

”For it to be a real punishment where I know you will learn your lesson, I need you to bare your ass for me.”

”But…”

”I can still call.”

”No no, I…okay.”

Mikey shivered as Frank continued to open his pants. He pulled them down to his knees along with his briefs. Frank took a moment to admire the boy’s ass before raising his hand and smacking the flesh. Mikey jumped and tried to get away, but Frank grabbed his hair.

”Ow!”

”That’s not being a very good boy now is it?”

”It hurt!”

”Punishments are supposed to hurt. You did something wrong.”

”I haven’t been spanked in years.”

Frank hit him again. A small sob escaped.

”Fuck.”

The color was turning from pale to a blush red. It made Frank’s cock twitch as he spanked the boy over and over again. Mikey’s hair was still in his fist, but Mikey had put his head down on the chair now. Frank was alternating ass cheeks and he noticed that Mikey’s breathing was getting shallow and the sobs were turning to soft moans. He leaned over the boy and whispered in his ear.

”I don’t think this is working. I think you are getting turned on by being spanked.”

”What? No’ I’m…ah ah ah.”

Frank let go of the boy’s hair and reached under grabbing his half hard cock.

”Then why are you hard?”

”I don’t…”

Frank pressed his clothed cock against Mikey’s ass.

”Well I do. You’re hard cause you are loving the feeling of being controlled and I’m hard cause you’re ass looks so good right now. You look good on your knees like this.”

Now Mikey moaned and there was no mistaking it. Frank undid his pants again and pressed his cock against the red cheek.

”I wonder if you would make different sounds then you brother if I fucked you.”

”No, please, I never…”

”Another virgin huh?”

”Wait, he was…”

”Oh yes and I am excited at the idea of being a first for you both.”

”No! I want my first to be someone that cares about me and that I…”

”Michael, I care very much about you. You are your brother are very precious to me.”

Mikey turned his head. His tears streaked down his red cheeks.

”You do?”

”Of course! I look forward to seeing you two each time you work. You both brighten my day.”

”That’s…that’s kind of sweet to say.”

Frank smiled and pulled the younger boy back so that he was in his arms.

”You know what else I bet is sweet?”

Mikey turned his head and looked up at the older man. His eyes shining.

”What?”

”You’re lips.”

”Oh.”

”Yeah.”

Then surprising Frank, Mikey leaned up and kissed him.


	3. Caught Wet Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You disgusting, fat, perverted son of a bitch!”
> 
> Gerard grabbed the knife and held it towards Frank.
> 
> ”Now Gerard, calm down, I can explain.”
> 
> ”Explain how you are fucking my baby brother behind my back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Alright guys, the conclusion of this cute little fic with an ending that you may not have expected! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Finally, I get to go home!”

Gerard was packing up his stuff from his grandmother’s house. He liked staying there, but he missed Mikey, and his room, and the customers at his job and…

”Frank.”

Gerard chuckled at how much things had changed with his manager. He was still a creep and old, but Gerard didn’t really mind as much anymore cause…

”Oh God, why am I even thinking about it right now?”

The last place Gerard wanted to jerk off was in his grandmother’s home, but…

”Hey Grams, I’m gonna take a quick shower before I leave.”

”Okay sweetie.”

Gerard grabbed a change of clothing and headed into the bathroom. He stripped quickly and made sure the water was a good temperature before getting in. He washed his hair first, might as well, and then he set to work on his body slowly moving to his cock and fisting it remembering all the things that Frank did to him. The perverted old man had some strange fantasies, but Gerard found himself turned on badly and soon he was panting and coming whispering Frank’s name into the water. As he wished everything aWay, he decided after the store closes he would surprise Frank at his apartment.

*

*

*

”Fuck, that was bad luck.”

”Mmmm, I guess it’s how you think of it.”

”Well Ray was pissed.”

”Well yeah, think about all that ice cream that’s gonna melt now.”

”True and it is gonna be a hell of a mess to clean up tomorrow.”

”Ugh.”

”Well Gerard will be back so he can help.”

”True.”

”Now how about I help you.”

Mikey hummed again and then gasped as Frank took a hold of his cock and began to fist it. The water splashed out of the tub and into the floor drain as Mikey moved his body so that he was sitting on Frank’s cock. Frank fucked him slow and gentle as the water lapped at their bodies. Mikey leaned back and kissed Frank, their tongues dancing and teeth clicking as Frank picked up speed chasing his own orgasm. Mikey was close now though, he could tell from the mewing noises he was making. Soon he was cumming in Frank’s hand and Frank was cumming in his ass.

”Fuck Frankie, that was amazing!”

”Mmmm it was baby, but now you need to shower off and I am going to make us something for dinner.”

”Okay.”

Mikey lifted himself off Frank and stood up. Frank took a moment to admire the boy’s ass and his cum dripping out before getting up and getting out of the tub. He wanted to do more, but he was actually hungry right now. He would go reheat some meals from the store they took home since they would go bad anyway with the power outage they were dealing with. He hoped that Ray would get it working tonight with the generator, there would be less to throw out tomorrow.

* * *

Gerard walked down the road to Frank’s apartment building. He had a shopping bag with stuff for dinner that he picked up before he headed there. He thought maybe he could make them a romantic...well dinner to celebrate Gerard’s return. What man could resist food?

”Especially Frankie with that big gut of his.”

Gerard chuckled and he moved up the walkway and went to ring the buzzer. Just before he hit it a couple came out with a kid. Gerard held the door open for them to get the carriage out. They thanked him and he took the opportunity to go inside.

”This is even better! Now I can really surprise him!”

Gerard ran up the stairs skipping the elevator really excited now.

* * *

”You almost done baby?”

”Almost!”

”Well hurry up and bring that pretty ass out here so we can eat and then I can fuck it again.”

Frank pulled the meals out and dumped them in a plate. He picked them up to carry them to the living room cause it would be easier to go to fucking on the sofa. Before he could move though the doorbell rang.

”Who the fuck could that be?”

Frank grumbled putting the plates down and headed to the door. He opened it mouth already open to tell the asshole selling anything to go away.

”Look, I’m not interested…Gerard?”

”Hey Frankie, miss me?”

”What are you…”

Gerard moved past Frank before he could even stop him. He noticed he had a bag.

”What’s in the bag?”

”Oh, I stopped by the grocery store and picked up stuff I can make us for dinner, but…”

Gerard sniffed the air.

”I can smell you already made dinner.”

”Just leftovers, nothing special.”

”Well then…I can cook something better than that.”

”Hey Gee, I don’t think it’s a good idea, it’s late and…”

Gerard walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw two plates.

”Oh…you have company already I see.”

”Yeah. I mean if I knew you were coming I would have.”

”I don’t mind. I can cook for all of us.”

Gerard moves the plates aside and starts to empty the bag. He grabs the cutting board and knife and starts to chop the carrots. Frank looks at him and then the bathroom door.

”So who is it?”

”Huh?”

”Who is here? Where are they?”

”Oh, well they…”

A splash is heard and Frank groaned.

”Oh, bathroom. Did I interrupt shower time?”

Gerard put the knife down wiping his hands off and walked to the door.

”Gerard, please, I would…”

”Are they taking a shower?”

”Well um, they…”

Gerard opened the bathroom door and came face to face with a very naked Mikey. He closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

”You disgusting, fat, perverted son of a bitch!”

Gerard grabbed the knife and held it towards Frank.

”Now Gerard, calm down, I can explain.”

”Explain how you are fucking my baby brother behind my back!”

Gerard lunged at Frank and he jumped out of the way.

”I was gone for less than two weeks and you couldn’t keep it in your fucking pants! I mean I was ready to see some poor pathetic girl or maybe even a fuck boy, but my innocent little brother?! You sick fuck!”

Gerard lunged again and Frank circled around him. Gerard didn’t realize before it was too late, then Frank had him by the waist and was wrenching the knife out of his hand.

”Don’t fucking touch me!”

”Gee, calm down.”

Both Frank and Gerard stopped their awkward struggle to see Mikey in front of them.

”Mikey.”

”Mikey”

”Frankie, let him go.”

Frank did.”

”Gerard drop the knife.”

Gerard did.

”Now, I heard you brought food to cook Gee?”

”Uh…yeah.”

”Well then, let’s cook it and we can talk around the table.”

Mikey walked up to Frank and kissed him, he then took Gerard’s hand.

”Frankie you go sit down and watch TV and we will call you when it is ready.”

”Uh…okay.”

Frank just watched the two brothers go not even sure what happened, but he knew that this was going to be the most interesting conversation he ever had.

_***Time Stamp: June***_

”Congrats Gee!”

”I can’t believe I did it!”

”So what are we doing tonight?”

Gerard and Mikey looked at their parents.

”We both have to work.”

”Oh sweetie, you couldn’t get the day off?”

”It’s okay mom, I don’t mind.”

”Anyway, Mr. Toro said we could have a little celebration for Gee at the store.”

”Oh, that was nice of him.”

Gerard and Mikey smiled as Their parents continued to sing Gerard’s praise.

*

*

*

”We are going to miss you Gerard.”

”Thank you Mr. Toro.”

”You make sure to let your new manager know that you are to be in training for assistant manager at your new store.”

”I will Mr. Toro.”

”Alright Mr. Iero, I leave these two in your capable hands.”

”Yes Sir.”

Ray put his hat on and grabbed his briefcase and left.

”So boys, what would you like to do now?”

*

*

*

”Fuck, ah ah ah, harder please!”

Frank grunted as he gripped Gerard’s hips tighter and he fucked him over the desk. He was kissing Mikey as Mikey slipped his hand down to fuck himself on his fingers.

”Fuck Mikey, I’m gonna….”

Mikey reached up and slipped a hand onto Frank’s cock tightening his grip on the base.

”Shhh, I got you Frankie, ease up a bit.”

Mikey’s hand created a natural cock ring and stopped Frank from peaking too soon. Once Frank had calmed down a bit he pulled out of Gerard and flopped in his chair.

”You two and going to give me a heart attack I swear!”

Both boys got on their knees and started to lick at his cock. Mikey concentrated on the head while Gerard handled the shaft and then moved his mouth down to his balls. Once Gerard’s was clear of the area, Mikey sat on Frank’s lap facing out and slipped onto his cock.

“Holy shit Mikey!”

”Love the way you fill me up Frankie.”

Mikey started to fuck himself as Gerard continued to suck on Frank’s balls. It was too much for Frank to take. He stood up gripping Mikey’s thighs and fucked up into him. Gerard took the moment to move under Frank’s body and continue to lick his balls as he played with Frank’s ass. Mikey was crying out as Frank hit his prostate repeatedly.

”Fuck fuck fuck, I’m gonna fucking explode!”

Gerard pushed his finger inside Frank and Frank shoved his cock far up into Mikey slamming against his prostate. Both Mikey and Frank started to cum and Gerard caught what was leaking out with his tongue. Frank fell into the chair again and Mikey slipped off. He and Gerard went back to licking and sucking Frank clean.

”Fuck, I’m gonna miss this.”

*

*

*

”So when will you be back?”

”Thanksgiving.”

”Damn Gee, that’s so far away!”

”I know Mikes, but you will be in good hands with Frankie.”

The three of them were lounging in Frank’s big bathtub.

”It won’t be the same working without you though.”

”Well Mr. Toro says he is having a guy come in and take my place so you won’t be lonely.”

”Yeah, well your new manager better not take my place.”

Gerard laughed.

”I don’t think that is possible, but at the same time the new boy better not take my place.”

”No one could replace my boys.”

Mikey and Gerard snuggled up to Frank on either side of him. Frank kissed both their heads lightly and then leaned back enjoying his ways and for once his life.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, sneak previews, and just fun convo feel free to follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki.
> 
> Also check out my Clueless!Gee @Geescluelesgirl and My Feisty!Patrick @thePetetoherPat ^-^


End file.
